BANE KIDNAPPING ROBIN CHAPTER TWO: KIDNAPPING THE LITTLE BIRD
by Cleanna
Summary: While out on patrol one night Robin is kidnapped by Bane in vengeance. Bane seeks to crush the one thing Batman holds close to his heart his little bird. But will Bane be able to crush the boy? or will his past life emotions come crawling back to life because of the blue eye bird. WARNING CONTAINS YAOI & MAYBE MPREG!


CHAPTER TWO: KIDNAPPING THE LITTLE BIRD

(ROBIN POV) :

I slowly breathe in and out focusing on the movements around me as one of Bane's men comes running towards me I jump over him and do a flying kick to his face he's unconscious within moments I signal the rest of his men to come at me, one by one they all fall either a summersault fight to the stomach, kick in the head or my personal favourite a man sacred germs.

Unnoticed to me but Bane had been eyeing me ever since I started fighting his men, I don't know something about the way he was looking at me gave me goose bumps. Now that I had defeated all of his men I ready for the big boss.

(BANE POV) :

For one so small you wouldn't think the he'd be able to defeat all of my men but in a matter of minutes he had all of my men groaning and moaning from the injuries they had achieved by fighting the boy even some of my finest men were down for the count. But what amazed me the most was how he was able to through them around like they were as light as feather.

By the time boy was finished he looked tired and sore but still in good fighting condition to go another few rounds. I made sure earlier to prepare a damp cloth covered with chloroform to help move the boy back to base without any dramas, but by judging the way he's swaying a bit I don't think I'll be in for much of a fight.

Even with the boy sway from side to side he still charged at me with full strength, he got in a couple of good shots one to the stomach and the chin, I was lucky I dodged his attack when he made a move for my family jewels, the kid was a great fighter with the right fight training he could become the best in Gotham.

As the fight had started to drag out a little more than I had anticipated, I quickly grabbed his right arm as it aimed to punch me in the head. Making short work with the damp cloth I covered both his mouth and nose with it, immediately after this he started struggling in my hold scratching at my hand trying to loosen my grip.

"It's ok little birdie why don't you just breathe in the nice medicine and go for a little nap" I said calmly into his ear while stroking his hand. After a while his men start to wake up, they all stared up at me holding a cloth to the wonder boys mouth and nose.

Little by little the boys struggling slowly stopped, "That's a good boy breathe it all in" after a few seconds all that could be heard were the soft snoring of the boy in my arms. I smirk down at my prize cradling him to my chest, I had finally captured the one thing that could make Batman crumble to his knees in defeat.

One of my men spoke up "What are we going to do with the little birdie sir", moving forward to touch the boy. I glared dangerously at him he slowly took a couple of steps back cowering in fear. "He will be staying with me until I see fit, and under no circumstances is anyone to touch him but me, am I clear! I said glaring at them, they all nodded their heads in agreement. "Good" I said smirking down at the warm body in my arms. "Let us get back to base there is much to be done", I said walking slowly away, "sir, yes sir" my men respond following my lead.

(ROBIN POV) :

I groggily open my eyes starting to slowly feel my conscious coming back to me. I steadily start to sit up, "Ouch" I mutter under my breath, my head feels like I've just been hit by a truck. It's then do I realise that I'm in a small lit bedroom, I feel around me looking for any signs of a weapon to defend myself, because of course Bane had taken my utility belt while I was knocked out.

What I don't get is why would Bane kidnap me, take my weapons but put me in a nice looking bedroom like still, like come on it isn't like he's gone soft or anything has he. We I was about to find out because the devil himself decided to make an entrance.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little birdie, I hope you enjoyed your little nap, because I have much in store for you my dear", he said smiling with a glint of lust in his eyes. The way he was staring at me with lust covered eyes made me shiver and subconsciously move closer to the head board of the bed.

(BANE POV) :

Finally after hours of waiting my little bird was awake, I slowly shifted towards him but by judging the way he cowers towards the head boards makes me stop. I reach out a hand to gently touch the skin of the boy, I can feel him shiver under my touch. "There is no reason to fear me little one, if I had wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have already done it by now", I say in the gentlest of tones to calm the boy.

He raises his head and I can just feel the fear rolling off of the boy, "Why do you do this?", I look at him with curiosity "Why do you keep me alive when you're only going to kill me later, WHYYYYYYY? He screams at me now freely letting tears run down his face.

"Oh my poor little bird", I slowly make my way towards him. I gently touch his cheek as he flinches away but I keep him in place "This whole time I have only thought about crushing Batman's little spirit by hurting you but now", I sigh in exhaustion "When I had you cradling in my arms and saw the talent you possess I couldn't bear to see you destroyed". I start to rub soft circles on his back calming him from the outburst he just had.

The boy breathes a sigh of relief, he yawns slightly. "I see the little bird is still tired, I'll let you get some rest", I say as I kiss his forehead, startling him a bit. "I shall return later with some food, water and fresh clothes to change for you", I get up from the bed and make my way towards the door. I turn around slightly "Oh and Robin the door will be locked if you were thinking of escaping". I chuckling inwardly at the groan of protest could be heard as I closed the door, I turn in the direction of my chambers and walk quietly away.

(THIRD PERSON POV) :

Robin just stared wide eyed towards the door which Bane had just gone through. "Did he just kiss me on the forehead" he muttered to himself slowly extending a hand to his forehead. Thoughts started to race down in his mind "Why is he being so nice to me? "What does he want with me? And "What would Bruce say about me getting kidnapped? Robin groaned in frustration. He let a yawn escape him and with that he was fast asleep in dreamtime.

*Hope you liked it ;p updates coming up soon!* bye Cleanna xoxo


End file.
